Last prom and what a night!
by Cohiha
Summary: Last school boring prom, but wait! What are those 3 girls whispering about. Uh-oh watch out Kakuzu this cannot be good! Reviews plz! :-


Last prom and what a night!

"Don't know why you dragged me here." Kakuzu muttered to Pierre as they stepped into the school hall.

Well Pierre is Kakuzu's best friend who came from France, better then Hidan I say.

"Because...it's the prom! All seniors have to go, date or no date." Pierre hissed back.

Pierre and Kakuzu were both seventeen. They were at the prom, the last night of their school life. Kakuzu was quite tall, and kind of muscular, with black long shoulder-length hair and green eyes. Pierre was an even taller, with brown hair and a goatee, and brown eye. Girls wanted him, boys wanted to be him. He was French, but had lived there, in Kentucky, since he was eight.

"Hey, Pierre!" A gaggle of girls flocked around Pierre. He grinned, and turned his back on Kakuzu.

**Meanwhile**

"Truth or Dare?" Sakura giggled. Three girls, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten were by the buffet table, talking.

"Truth!" replied Tenten.

"Who would you most like to screw?" Hinata asked. Tenten sighed.

"Pierre Jojo, of course!" She giggled.

"What, you mean, screw him again?" Sakura teased.

"My turn!" announced Hinata. "I choose...dare!"

"Okay..." Sakura and Tenten started whispering for a few moments, and then turned back to Hinata.

"We dare you to go into the men's, into a cubicle, grab the first boy that comes by and." They burst into fits of fresh giggles, and Tenten managed to stutter "...h-have sex with h-h-im."

"Okay." Hinata grinned. "You're on."

*****

Kakuzu slumped down onto a chair. He had been there ten minutes and already he was bored. Kakuzu sighed. If only he wasn't so shy, maybe he would have a girlfriend. He watched Pierre, who was walking towards him, with a glass of red wine in one hand and a flock of girls behind him. Pierre grinned.

"Hey, Kaku - oops!" He stumbled, and spilled the wine all over Kakuzu.

"Pierre!" Kakuzu leapt up.

"Sorry." Pierre laughed. Kakuzu scowled, and went off to the men's. He headed to the sinks, and was just passing the disabler's cubicle when and hand shot out and pulled him in.

"Hinata!" Kakuzu gasped.

"Sssh!" whispered Hianta, pulling off his tie.

"What are you..." he stopped while she forced her tongue down his throat.

"You're so hot!" Hinata breathed, un-buttoning his shirt.

"Thank you." Kakuzu replied.

Hinata took off her blouse. Kakuzu, being the gentleman he was, averted his gaze.

"Shall I take off my bra?" Hinata asked him.

"Err...that's okay, you can leave it on." said Kakuzu, still desperately trying to keep his eyes away from Hinata, and any part of her body. She drenched him again, and unzipped his trousers. He gasped, and zipped them back up again.

"Oh come on, I know you want it." Hinata unzipped him again.

"No, really...it's okay." Kakuzu told her. He fumbled for the zip again, but Hinata's hand was over it.

"Come on, I can feel you want It." she grinned.

Kakuzu looked at her. She kissed him again, and pulled down her underwear.

This was not good.

*****

"Where is Kakuzu?" Pierre wondered, moving towards the buffet table. He went up to Sakura and Tenten.

"Hi girls." He grinned. "Where's Hinata?"

"In the men's." Tenten giggled.

"The men's?" Pierre repeated. "There's something she's not telling me!" Sakura laughed.

"No, silly!" she said. "We dared her to go into the men's and shag the first boy she grabs!"

"Gosh, I'd better hurry!" Pierre winked. Then it clicked. "First boy in the men's?"

"Yup."

Pierre glanced at his watch. Kakuzu had been gone twenty minutes.

"Got to go, ladies.," he exclaimed, rushing off.

*****

Kakuzu leant against the cubicle wall, dazed at what had just happened. He...she...they...god! Why did she...with him?

He quickly dressed himself, and stumbled out of the cubicle. He looked in the mirror. Darn! He was covered in lipstick. He rubbed some water on his face. Jesus, his hair was a mess. He attempted to comb it down a little. He noticed his fly was undone, and quickly zipped it up. He was just leaving the men's when he bumped into Pierre.

"Kakuzu! Where have you been?" Pierre asked him.

"Mr. had to wash all that wine off of me." Kakuzu replied. "It took a long time, you know."

"Right." sighed Pierre, not believing a word.

*****

"Who dye get?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, who?" Tenten asked.

Hinata took a sip of wine, and grinned.

"Kakuzu

"Ohm god!!!" Sakura and Tenten squealed. They looked across the room, at Kakuzu.

"What was he like?" Tenten asked.

Hinata licked her lips.

"None of the rumors are true."

*****

"So, Kakuzu, have you ever...done it?" Pierre asked Him.

"Done what?"

"You know...it!"

"What?"

"Idiot!"

"What's 'it'?"

"You know..." Pierre lowered his voice. "...Sex."

"What did you say?"

"Sex."

"Pardon?"

"Sex!"

"Sorry, I can't hear you."

"SEX!!!" Pierre shouted. A group of boys gave them a strange look, so Pierre pulled Kakuzu into a corner.

"Sex?" Kakuzu repeated.

"Yes!" Pierre sighed."

"You mean...before tonight? Nook!"

"So you did it tonight?"

"I didn't say that."

"Well, did you do it?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe." Pierre smirked. "You did, didn't you?"

"Could've done."

"With Hinata?"

Kakuzu didn't reply.

"With Hinata?" Pierre repeated. Kakuzu sighed.

"Yes."

THE END 


End file.
